Second Chances
by PJ in NH
Summary: When is a 'date' not a 'date? Based on the YouTube video "NCIS Season 10: Upcoming Episodes Extended Preview" posted by NCISfanaticVIDEO, starting at the 3:04 mark and running to 3:18.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances**

By PJ in NH

Summary: When is a 'date' not a 'date'?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own NCIS, CBS, wish I did I'd have a lot more money in the bank.

_Based on the YouTube video "NCIS Season 10: Upcoming Episodes Extended Preview" posted by NCISfanaticVIDEO, starting at the 3:04 mark and running to 3:18._

* * *

It was after normal work hours and Tony and Ziva were the only ones left in the office. With the exception of their task lighting and a couple emergency lights, the rest of the floor was dark. Ziva was currently on hold and examining a stubborn hangnail on her left index finger. Her hair flowed over her shoulders in curly waves which reminded Tony of the day they had first met over nine years ago.

"You know, technically maybe I should be asking you out. You did say the first woman I see," Tony noted after witnessing Tim asking Abby Borin to accompany him to a concert, and the challenge he received from Ziva.

Ziva looked up at her partner and covered the receiver on the phone. "Cute," she replied with a giggle, "but you had your chance."

"What? You don't believe in second chances?" Tony asked with a grin.

"Well…"

Rising from his seat he walked over and perched himself on the edge of her desk. "Come on, Ziva. America is known as the land of second chances. It would be very un-American for you not to give me a second chance."

She looked up him but before she could reply her attention returned to the phone call and she removed her hand from the receiver. "Do you know where I might reach him tomorrow?" she asked. Writing down the response, she tucked the phone between her shoulder and her ear and reached to place another call. Tony's hand slid over her own preventing her from dialing.

"Second chance, Ziva. Just give me a second chance. Give yourself another chance. God knows we haven't been successful dating other people, maybe there's a reason for that." His emerald eyes bore into her chocolate ones pleadingly.

She sighed and looked to her left.

"Don't tell me a ninja assassin is afraid of," he cocked his head towards the Gibbs empty desk, "Rule No. 12?"

She looked around the darkened floor and towards the elevator.

"He's gone. Remember Fornell dragged him off to a football game tonight. If there's one thing I know about the Boss, is he likes his football. I think he was a star quarterback in high school." Tony grinned trying to imagine one Leroy Jethro Gibbs dressed in a football uniform. "Threw a mean spiral I'm told." His grin dropped and he was serious Tony once more.

"If he finds out we are dating…"

Tony's eyebrows rose.

"I said 'if,' Tony," she warned. "I didn't say 'yes.'"

He contemplated her response and then waggled his eyebrows. "So we don't 'date'," he said making air-quotes over the word 'date.'

"And how do we 'date'," she used air-quotes herself," but not 'date'?"

"Well 'date' means some type of pre-arranged meeting. You know," he cleared his voice and used his best game-show-host voice. "Ziva, will you go on a date with me? I'll pick you up at seven and we'll dine and dance." He coughed into his fist and reverted to his normal voice. "But what if say I were to casually say," game-show-host voice was switched on again. "It's been a long day, Ziva. I think I'll swing by the L'Enfant Bistro on the way home and grab something to eat."

"And?" she prompted.

"And, what if by chance you decided to stop by the Bistro on the way home yourself," he added. "It could be chalked up as a coincidence. Certainly not a 'date'."

Ziva grinned catching on. "And I suppose it would be rude for two single people who have known each other for as long as we have not to sit together?"

Tony returned her smile. "Exactly. Very rude, also a waste of table space in the restaurant. The servers frown on that – not good for tips."

"Like you worry about that."

He shrugged good naturedly, glad she was being receptive to his plan.

"Of course, if we did this. And I am still saying 'if.' I would pay for my own meal," she stipulated

Tony bristled. "A DiNozzo has never let a woman pay for her own meal on a date!"

Ziva's eyes twinkled and she chuckled. "But it would not be a 'date'." She reminded him, again using the air-quotes.

"Technically."

She nodded.

"Ok, I'll concede to that," he frowned. "Reluctantly of course."

"Of course."

"So second chances, Ziva?"

"Second chances, Tony."

"I think we can call it a night, Sweet Cheeks. It's been a long day. I think I'll swing by Roma Ristorante on the way home and grab something to eat. I feel like Italian." He punctuated his comment with a wink.

"I am going to make this phone call," Ziva replied winking back. "Then I will be leaving too."

Leaning down, Tony whispered in her ear. "I'll save you a seat."

End Chapter 1

(Should I continue?)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the kind reviews and notes of encouragement. I'm sorry this isn't longer, but hopefully the next chapter will be. PJ in NH

Chapter 2

Entering Abby's realm Tim saw Abby's anxiously gesturing for him to join her while at the same time lowering the volume of her stereo.

"What is it, Abby?" Tim asked when he got closer.

"I saw them again," Abby whispered.

"Let me guess, at that new restaurant in Dupont Circle?"

The Goth's jaw dropped. "How'd you know?"

"Ziva mentioned meeting some friends there after work last night. The last time you saw them, at the park, Tony had mentioned going jogging there after work. In fact now that I think about it, they often talk about going somewhere after work…just never connected it before." Tim shrugged. "Maybe it's just a coincidence,"

"Rule No. 39, McGee," Abby reminded him. "There is no such thing as coincidence."

"Well, did they see you?"

"They only had eyes for each other. But I didn't risk it. Me and the nuns went to another restaurant. Of course that meant I had to tell the Sisters what we suspect. But I figure if you can't trust a bunch of nuns to keep a secret…"

"What do we suspect?" Tim asked bewilderedly.

Abby placed her hands on her hips. "Tim, pay attention. Lisa and Tommy. Tony and Ziva."

"Really?"

"Really. You figured out what was going to happen when you wrote your book even before it may have happened in real life. At least that's my theory."

"Well two to three times a week one of them makes note of some place they are planning on going after work."

"Hmmm." Abby pondered the statement.

"So are you serious? You really think they're dating?"

"Well, it's not conclusive, but I should know relatively shortly. I've put GPS monitors on both their vehicles."

"Abby!" Tim chastised her.

Abby shrugged but gave him a little smile indicating that she wasn't going to back down.

"But what about Rule #12?" he asked.

Abby crossed her arms over her chest and gave Tim her best glare. "I'm going to warn you, Tim." She took a step towards her friend and he gulped. "If you so much as think that there's a Tiva and Gibbs picks up on it-"

"Tiva?"

"Tiva. You know, Tony and Ziva equals Tiva…or Zony…but Tiva sounds better." She huffed and took another menacing step forward. "Don't distract me. If Gibbs finds out and I find out that he found out because of you, I don't have to tell you what I can do."

"Er, something to do with no evidence?"

"Exactly." She pointed her finger at him. "You keep your lips and mind zipped, McGee."

"Right."

"And I'll tell the Sisters to send up a prayer for Tiva."

"Who's Tiva?" Gibbs asked striding into the lab. Caf-Pow in hand.

Abby's eyes widened and McGee resorted to his classic fish-out-of-water expression.

Schooling her features, Abby coolly faced the Silver Fox crossing her fingers behind her back. "Just a poor soul in need of Divine Guidance, Gibbs."

Gibbs gave her a nod. "While you're at it, you might want the nuns to send up a prayer that you and McGee still have a job." He shot Tim his should-be-patented you-better-get-back-to-work glare. As soon as Tim mumbled his apologies and left the lab, Gibbs passed a grateful Abby her elixir of life. "Now, Abby, do you have the test results yet?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and even to all those people who didn't leave one. The number of hits on the story and the number of countries where the stories have been accessed from makes me happy. Of course reviews make me smile even wider :)

Chapter 3

Tim looked up from his computer screen as he heard the elevator doors open. Hearing what followed made him drop his eyes back to the screen and slip on his headphones, so it at least appeared that he wasn't paying attention.

"I can't believe you did that," Tony hissed. Walking around his desk he forcefully flung his backpack on the floor behind his chair.

"But I like the team name - Wolverines," Ziva defended trying to keep her voice low, firmly placing her own backpack on her chair. "I do not even know what a Buckeye is."

"They're University of Michigan, Ziva," Tony explained leaning across his desk, his eyes flashing with anger. "They are Ohio State's arch rivals. And for your information, a buckeye is a tree."

"Ohio State's team is named after a tree? That just does not make any sense." Her voice rose and she copied his actions leaning over her own desk.

McGee cast a wary glance at his friends.

"A tree? A tree just grows," Ziva said. "A wolverine attacks." Reaching into her backpack she pulled out a blue and yellow scarf and defiantly wrapped it around her neck.

"A Michigan scarf? I refuse to be seen or work with someone wearing Michigan clothing!"

Reaching back into her backpack the Israeli extracted a small stuffed animal sporting a Michigan jersey and placed it on her desk facing the Senior Field Agent.

"A stuffed wolverine? You can't be serious. That's it, David, game's on! And that thing we talked about earlier," Tony lowered his voice and cast a sly look towards his Probie. "It's off. Forever off."

"That's just fine with me, DiNozzo." Ziva looked at McGee silently defying him to speak.

"Gear up, people!" Gibbs shouted as he strode into the bullpen. "Dead corpsman in Norfolk. Bring your go-bag."

"You don't know what I'm sacrificing doing this," Tony remarked.

"You don't know how much I appreciate it," Ziva said with a grin.

Tony adjusted his sunglasses and gave her a sly smile. "Of course I may require some tender care after we get back."

Ziva laughed and urged her horse into a trot. Tony followed, but grimaced every time his rear bounced up and down on the saddle.

She looked back over her shoulder at him. "I cannot believe you remembered me talking about my uncle and the Arabians he raised."

"Well these aren't Arabians," Tony noted. "I think they're the canine equivalent of mutts." Reaching forward he gave his dapple gray horse's neck a pat.

"It does not matter. It is the thought that counts. When you texted me on our burn phones Friday afternoon that we were going to Rock Creek Park, I didn't know what to expect. Last time we came here, it was to investigate a murder."

"I'm glad you're so happy. I love seeing you smile."

She smiled wider. "At least we do not have to worry about our movements being tracked. When we got back from Norfolk, Abby had already removed the GPS units from our cards, and with the new phones we can communicate without worrying about the phones being traced."

"So you think we have them fooled?"

"Well at least Tim and Abby, not sure about Gibbs."

"True, you can never be sure about Gibbs, but if he suspects he's hiding it well."

"I hope so, Tony, but I thought after a couple 'coincidental,' and," Ziva's voice deepened into a sultry purr, "memorable, rendezvouses at my apartment…"

"Oh, Ziva, you spoke French!" Tony exclaimed.

"Oui."

"Cara mia!" Urging his horse closer to Ziva's mount he reached for her free hand drawing it to his lips.

"I think I know that one," Ziva exclaimed. "Umm..something do to with a bald man and a mortician!"

"The Addams Family," Tony said and gave her fingertips another kiss before releasing her hand. "Very good though, you were close and it's not a mortician it's Morticia, though I can see where you might have made the error."

Ziva smiled.

"C'mon, this is the place up ahead. We can tie up the horses over their by the fence and have our picnic down by the creek."

"It is a beautiful day, Tony. Blue sky, and unseasonably warm for November." Ziva slowed her chestnut mare to a walk."

"I aim to please m'lady. I put in a special order with the Big Man." Tony urged his horse closer to the fence before dismounting. Looping the reins around the fence post, he watched Ziva do the same. He reached into the saddlebag and withdrew an insulated cooler and a padded totebag.

Joining Tony, Ziva took the totebag from him and slung it over her shoulder.

Grasping her hand, Tony led her over to a small picnic table near the water.

"What's on the agenda for next week?" Tony asked as he placed the cooler on the table. Ziva placed the totebag next to the cooler.

"Hmm. Have we argued about dark chocolate and milk chocolate yet?"

Tony paused, skewing his eyes shut while thinking. "I think that was week before last." Opening his eyes he laughed. "Really had Gibbs going didn't we?"

"I thought he was going to blow a basket."

"That's a gasket, sweetie. But yeah, we really had him going, not to mention McWhiteChocolate. Figures, he'd like white chocolate."

Ziva chuckled as she remembered the moment. "I do not think we have fought over American cars versus foreign cars yet."

"Good one. You'll take the foreign side, of course, and I'll extoll the virtues of domestic vehicles, in particular late 60's Ford Mustangs. Okay, what say we schedule that for Tuesday?"

"I think we should make it Wednesday, that way it can extend into Friday without any problem."

Tony nodded with a grin. "I love it when plan comes together…"

"I know that one. It's the A-Team!"

"Have I ever told you I love you, Sweet Cheeks?" he remarked, pride evident in his voice.

"A few times."

"Only a few? I think I better do something about that."

Ziva smiled and started to take their meal of cheese, crackers, and fruit out of the cooler, reaching into the bottom she brought out a chilled bottle of champagne.

"You brought champagne?" she asked clearly surprised and delighted.

Tony opened the totebag and extracted a Styrofoam block which he pried apart and removed a pair of champagne flutes. "Only the best for you," he said and reached for the bottle. Aiming the bottle away from them, and using the corkscrew on his Swiss army knife, he opened the bottle. As expected, after having been jostled on the horse, some of the champagne bubbled and overflowed out of the bottle. With a laugh, Tony filled the pair of flutes and toasted his lover.

Feasting on their repast and sipping on the champagne, they enjoyed each other's company.

Finishing their meal, they repacked the saddlebags.

"Let's leave the horses here for a bit and stretch our legs," Tony suggested.

Ziva ran a hand over her horse's shoulder and gave the animal a pat. "That sounds good. When we get back we can take the horses down to the water to get something to drink."

Hand in hand they walked along the path down along the water and over a small footbridge which led to a secluded area with a view of the creek.

"Ziva?"

She turned to face him.

"I want you to know that I've never been happier than the last few months."

"I feel the same way, ahuvati. I have enjoyed our time together, the dinners, walks, talking, laughing." Leaning against him she rested her head on his chest knowing that he would comfortingly embrace her. "Not to mention our special times with just you, me, and our passion." Ziva purred.

He ran his fingers down the side of her face and dropped a kiss onto the top of her head. "I-I never thought…" he swallowed hard trying to maintain some degree of control. "After Jeanne, I never thought I'd find that kind of happiness again."

Ziva started to speak, but he silenced her by placing his fingers over her lips. Tony pulled her away from him so he could look her in the face. "Please let me finish, Ziva. This needs to be said."

Placing a kiss on his fingers, she pulled his hand away from her lips and nodded indicating that she understood.

"Like I said, Ziva, I never thought I'd ever find someone to make me that happy. I was right, I never did." He paused and could see she had misunderstood the intent behind his statement. "I never did, amore mio, because I found someone better – so much better. I found someone who has completely captivated me. Someone who has unselfishly enveloped me in her love both mentally and physically and every other way in between. Ziva David, you are my other half, my soul mate. I love you intensely and completely."

"I feel the same way," Ziva whispered, mesmerized by his confession. "I thought in the past I had known true love, but it wasn't until we decided to ignore Rule #12 that I finally found out what true love really meant. How it really felt."

Reaching into his front pocket, he withdrew a small velvet covered box. He flipped it open with his free hand to reveal a sparkling oval diamond set in yellow gold. Ziva David, will you marry me?"

"Tony?"

"I'm completely serious, Ziva. I want you to be part of my live forever. I want to wake beside you in the morning, and go to sleep beside you at night. I want to have children with you and," he smiled, "I want to grow old with you. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Tony, I have dreamed about this moment." She rose up on her toes and pressed her lips against his. "Tony DiNozzo, I love you too and I would love to be your wife. I would love to have your children and grown old with you." Ziva's eyes welled up with happy tears.

Tony smiled broadly, pulled out the ring and slipped it on her finger.

The happy pair clutched each other kissing and laughing, reveling in their happiness. Until suddenly Ziva pushed her new fiancé away from her.

"What's the matter?"

"What are we going to tell Gibbs?" Ziva asked eyes wide with fear.

Tony smiled. "Well I've been thinking about that." Leaning forward he whispered in her ear.

Ziva's eyebrows rose and she smiled.

End Chapter 3


End file.
